Fever
by bluestarroyalty
Summary: Yugi is ill - but he doesn't tell the others! What will be the results? A very worried Yami and some strange dreams...
1. Chapter 1

_**Notes**: *looks around* Hello? Is there anybody? Oh...*coughs* I am back. Just wanted to say that. :) SO here's another Yugi story!! I thought of this while I was out-of conmission for the past weeks lol. Anyway this chapter is short because I want to see if its okay or not. Enjoy =)_

**Chapter 1**

Yugi grumbled and tossed around in his bed, when the sound of the alarm clock was interrupting his dreams.

The boy wasn't anyone you would call a morning person. It didn't matter how early he went sleeping;in the morning he never felt ready to leave the warm and comfortable bed.

But Yami was calling and he was famous for his waking me up for school in the morning by setting the alarm clock.

Yugi yawned and stumbled out of his bed. A disgusting sound and feeling under his feet told him that he had just found the taco he had searched yesterday. Gloomily, he looked down on the mess and sighed. Time to wake up fully, he decided and walked towards the bathroom. He splashed cold water in his face and looked into the mirror. "Morning, Yugi!", he said in a cheerful tone. He stepped back – and promptly fell over a piece of soap which was lying on the ground. "Ouch!", he groaned and rubbed his back. That had hurt! He took the soap and threw it in the dustbin. After all, it had been lying on the ground for over two weeks, he would definitely NOT use it. Maybe he could give it to Tea, he thought, and stared into the dustbin. But – no. It wasn't evil enough.

He chuckled and went into his room to grab some cloths. But his mood didn't last long, for he saw the clock – and noticed that he was late –like always. Yami would be furious.

He took a t-shirt and slipped again – this time on an old comic book. Then he laid there, sprawled over the floor, mind full of nasty words he wanted to say, but didn't say, because it wasn't worth the effort. He ignored the wave of dizziness which came over him the moment he stood up, taking it as a result of the small accident. He felt a little bit weird after it. Maybe he had caught a cold.

"Some days you should just stay in bed.", he told the empty room.

He didn't know how right he was.

HIs friends had gathered in the foyer. It seemed as if everyone's eyelids would drop down every second.

Yami glared at Yugi.

"I hope you are awake,Yugi'"

"In the middle of the night I'm never awake.", the teen grumbled and hide a big yawn behind his hand.

"Oh well, whatever.", the pharaoh rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Come on, let's go", he shouted, and everyone was close behind him.

Yugi enjoyed the fresh breeze in his face – it woke him slowly, but steadily up. He walked with his friends.

But today it was somehow...different. His friends seemed to walk a lot of faster than usual – or was Yugi just slower? Whatever it was, it was getting on his nerves. He couldn't concentrate.

Yami turned around and say Yugi. "Yugi are you okay?"

Yugi shrugged, "I guess I'm just a bit tired."

"Maybe you should go to bed earlier.", Duke suggested, which earned him a annoyed glance from Yugi. He chuckled. "After all, you don't have extra powers like the heroes of your comics do. You need your sleep, as well as we others."

"Whatever.", Yugi answered darkly and satrted walking again. "Let's go!", he shouted then, hoping to get over this uncomfortable topic. They always had to complain about something.

Then he pulled himself together, concentrating on the walk, ignoring again the dizzy feeling which came over him. This time it was stronger, though; for a moment the whole streer whirled around him and he wasn't sure anymore what was moving; he or the street.

But it went over, and Yugi shook his head, feeling a little bit sick. 'Damn', he thought, 'Stupid Cold'.

For a moment he thought about tellingYami of his condition – but he could handle a small cold on his own. He wasn't a kid anymore.

"Urghh", Yugi mouned, when he left school. "That was a hard day!" It was strange; normally, after his morning walk to school, he was fully awake. But this time? He would have liked it to go to bed immediately. But he couldn't do that – Natasha and Seth were waiting for him, and they had a duel this evening. If he laid down, everyone - especially Yami - would think that he was ill. And that meant no duel for them, no fun, only boredom.

Well, okay, he was ill, but it was just a cold.

'Ah crap. Forget about it!', Yugi mentally slapped himself and took the bike. Soon he was on his way.

TBC.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey folks!", Yugi shouted and entered the shop.

"Morning Yugi,", Seth replied, "Anything new?"

"Nope", the boy grinned, "Just the usual stuff".

"How boring", Natasha sighed and took some comics out of the cupboard.

"I think you might want to have this.", she smiled and handed them to Yugi.

"Hey, wow...that's great...", he looked through the pile, "Cool, the new Batman comic...and here...boy, I didn't expect it this month...HA! Now I've something to read! Thanks a lot."

"Hey, you're welcome! After all, we are friends."

Yugi watched his – weird – friends.

Suddenly there was this nauseous feeling again, but this time it hit him with an intensity...the whole room swirled around him, his vision got blurry...and then he didn't feel nauseous anymore, he felt....weird!

He knew that he was in the room, knew that he was standing there, holding a packet of comics in his hands, but he felt different. As if..._as if he had left his body in the room, but his soul was flying around somewhere...._

"Whoaaa, cool!", was the only thing he could think. He wanted to say something, wanted to rub his eyes, but his body didn't respond. Strangely he wasn't frightened.

Then it was all black for a moment, and Yugi found himself back in his body, Seth in front of him, saying something. He blinked. One Moment...Seth had been on the other side of the room, hadn't he? But now he stood there in front of him!

"Hey, dude, are you alright?", Seth asked with an look of bewilderment and concern on his face.

Yugi blinked again. "Ehm...yes. Think so. Why do you ask?"

He was still trying to collect the thoughts which were whirling around in his head. Questions like 'What was that', questions he didn't know an answer for. And the most important of all:

_Where the hell had the last two minutes gone?_ - He didn't remember them, they just – vanished.

"Boy, that was strange!", Seth told the distracted Yugi. "You just blanked out and stared into the space. It was kinda scaring! Are you really okay?"

He mustered him, joined by Natasha who had come over. "Yeah, yeah...it's just a little cold.", Yugi smiled a bit. "Nothing to worry about!"

He put up his hands. "Don't look at me like that – it's a cold. Nothing serious."

They nodded, but didn't look too convinced. "You should go home and rest.", Natasha suggested, "Even when it is just a cold, you have a duel tonight and you should be fit then."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Alright, Mom, I'll go home and read the comics."

Natasha smiled. Stubborn, stupid Yugi.

If she had heard the words he muttered while leaving the shop, she would have been a little bit more concerned.

_"How did I loose two minutes?"_

_* * *_

The ride home wasn't eventful. Once or twice Yugi caught himself in zoning out – not as extreme as in the shop – but it was still annoying, and he couldn't help being concerned.

He was angry that he didn't have entire control over his body. "Maybe I should tell Seto about it", he wondered, but immediately regretted this thought. Seto would tell Yami, and his overprotective friend would worry. And cancel the duel. Yugi didn't want him to worry; he hated it when other people felt bad because of him. That was one reason why he played the clown so often – this way people laughed about him, or shook their heads, but they didn't worry. Life was much easier this way.

He sighed as he entered the house. Well, it would be easier if there weren't _always_ things to worry about !

"Hey, Yugi', back already?", Yami walked around the corner. "What happened? Have Natasha and Seth finally discovered a way to Mars?"

Yugi snorted and replied angrily: "Very funny, Yami."

His thoughts were interrupted by a coughing fit which shook his whole body. And then it happened again....

_His body was...nowhere. He was flying, floating in the air...his surroundings somehow dizzy and unclear, but warm and friendly. And his mind...wasn't there. He could think, but he couldn't...It was strange. He knew that he shouldn't be there, but he wasn't frightened. He knew that he was still Yugi, but he couldn't say whether 1+1 was two or three – or maybe one and a half! And then there was this voice...._

And Yugi snapped back to reality, this time the concerned face of Yami right in front of his view.

'Whoaaa!', he thought- 'Something is definitely not right here!'

Then he realized that Yami was asking something. "What?", he tried to remember the question, but in his brain was only the memory of the strange feeling.

"I asked if everything is okay." Yami repeated and glanced at him. "You were...zoning out, kinda. It scared me!"

He put his hand on Yugi's forehead, but Yugi immediately shoved it away.

"I'm fine, don't worry.", he lied, "I was just thinking about something Natasha told me. And well, I didn't sleep well last night, ya know, so I'm a little bit tired."

The concerned look didn't vanish from Yami's face. "It didn't look like that. You were standing there and staring into the space. For over five minutes! And you didn't hear me when I was calling you. Maybe Seto should check you..."

"I told you, I'm fine." Yugi repeated, this time more angry. "And besides, you know Seto, he will run a few thousands of tests to make sure that I am okay. We have a duel tonight, Yami, and I wanna win!"

He hurried away from Yami, for he feared that he would tell the truth if he stayed longer. Hell, what was happening? Why was he zoning out?

It wasn't like being unconscious (he had the pleasure of this feeling very often, unfortunately), it was like dreaming and being awake in the same second.

He had never been sick like that, and it frightened him. What if he had caught something serious? – But no, this was just a cold. It was nothing...really...

It happened when he entered his room. The dizzy feeling. The scene swirling around him. His pounding head.

'Oh no', he panicked and grabbed the wall. 'Not again!'

But he couldn't prevent it. Frightened he noticed that his body didn't obey anymore and was falling – slowly, like in slow-motion - to the ground. Weird...he was seeing everything, the floor which grew bigger and his hand, which didn't do anything. And he heard the loud 'THUMB' he made when his body hit it, but he didn't feel the pain. Any pain.

His comic books were flying around him, landing beside him. The room became blurry and Yugi blinked – wanted to blink, but nothing happened. 'My God', was the last clear words he could remember, then his eyelids dropped and left him in the darkness....

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**AuthorsNote:** sorry for the late update! Been busy with school and my riding. And sorry this chaper is short, but i wanted to write a small piece before I go out with some friends. Enjoy! Next chap. With be up when I get 3-4 more reviews lol. 3****

Chapter 3:  
  
**_Dream Sequence**_

_It was warm. Comfortable. Not the warmth of the sunshine, though – it was more like everything was warm: himself, the air, his clothes..._

_There was nothing to be seen. It was dark...no, it was light...he couldn't describe it. 'You should be frightened', some part of his mind screamed, but he couldn't see a reason to be. He felt good._

_Peaceful._

_Calm._

_For a moment he wondered where his brother was and if he wasn't worried._

_But he soon forgot about it, like he forgot everything. Nothing stayed, just...just..._

_What was that? Someone was crying? Who...._

_Slowly a scene formed before his eyes. First the ground, then some trees and grass._

_He still couldn't move._

_Who was crying?_

_Then he realized that he was crying. Tears were falling of his cheeks, glittering in the light(whatever light it was, because he hadn't discovered a sun yet) and landing on his open hands._

_But he had no reason to cry!_

_And although he was crying, his cheeks weren't wet._

_Suddenly a small boy stepped into his view. He watched him with an strange expression._

_The boy had huge clear blue eyes and green hair._

_......_

_Blue eyes?_

_Green Hair?_

_"Why are you crying?", the boy asked._

_Yugi looked on his hands, then stared right into these violet eyes._

_"I don't know...", he answered slowly, somehow hoping that these kid could hive him an answer._

_* * *_

Reality:

"Seto, where are you?", Yami yelled and entered the infirmary, carrying an unconscious Yugi in his arms.

"I'm here", Seto answered, "What do...Oh my god! What happened?", he hurried to Yami's side, helping him to lay the teen on the bed.

"I don't know!", Yami answered worriedly, "I just found him like that, lying on the floor. But he seemed to be okay when I met him..."

He watched Seto who was examining Yugi. The sight of his aibou in the floor had frightened him. Yugi was one of the rare reasons he didn't give up hope – if he died...the pharaoh didn't want to think of that.

"He's burning up with a fever!", Seto shouted dumbfounded.

"What?", Yami couldn't believe it. So that was the reason why Yugi had zoned out earlier! And he, he didn't notice it, he had let him go like that, although he knew that Yugi wasn't that fine.

He could have slapped himself! He knew, after all, how stubborn Yugi was. Yugi hated it to worry others....how stupid!

"Will he be okay?", he asked timidly, as if he didn't want to hear the answer.

Seto shook her head. "I don't know it. The fever's pretty high. But I think it will go when I inject him this medicament."

"Hope so...", Yami whispered.

TBC....


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:  
**

*** **Dream Sequence*****

_"If you don't know the reason, why do you cry then?"_

_Yugi shrugged. "Actually, I don't want to cry. It just happens. And I can't prevent it."_

_The boy blinked. "But you are an adult. Adults can manage everything!"_

_Yugi just stared. "....Well, it's not that easy", he tried to explain, "Even adults can fail, if you must know."_

_Blue eyes met violet ones._

_"You aren't an adult, you are just a kid!", the boy exclaimed._

_Yugi felt anger rise. This boy was definitely annoying! "Whatever!", he muttered darkly._

_"Bwahahaha!", the laughter was filling the air, and Yugi jumped. "What was that?!"_

_"That was me!", Seth jumped out of nowhere, with a large green sombrero on his head and an old broomstick in his hand._

_"Seth?", Yugi gasped. "What are you doing here?"_

_Seth shrugged, which made the sombrero fall on the ground. "Ouch, damn...", he took the strange thing, pushed the dirt away and put it on his head again, "Actually, I have no idea.", he declared and pointed to Yugi, "After all, it is your dream, and not mine!"_

_Yugi twinkled an eyebrow in confusion. "My dream?"_

_"Yup.", Seth was now staring at the broomstick, "And I must say, it is a pretty weird dream. I mean...look at me, what am I doing with a broomstick, after all? Am I the little witch or what!"_

_"But why am I dreaming?", the teen asked curiously, not quite understanding the latest events._

_Seth just stared at him. "Hell, why are you dreaming? Well, I don't know how it is with you, but I do usually dream when I am sleeping.", he chuckled, "Okay, this dream is a little bit different...it's a fever dream."_

_"Fever?"_

_"Boy, are you slow! You. Are. ILL. And you have a fever – don't you remember? You collapsed in your room..."_

_Yugi searched for the memory. Now he remembered – the weird feeling, the cold..."Oh crap. Seems that I should have told Seto!", he muttered gloomily._

_"Oh yeah, maybe", Seth yawned, "But it really isn't that bad. You just have some weird dreams. Bye!"_

_And with these words, he disappeared into thin air, leaving a very stunned Yugi._

_"Haha.", he told himself, "I just love it. Yami will be worried like hell; the duel this evening will be cancelled; Seto will lecture me for not telling her and_I won't be allowed to go out for weeks!"_

_He knew that he should have stayed in bed!_

_* * *_

Reality:

"He should be okay now.", Seto stated.

The others exchanged glances. "Are you sure?", Joey asked.

Seto sighed and watched everyone else which had gathered in the infirmary around their ill friend.

"The worst is over. The only thing he has to do is to rest and sleep now."

"What caused this illness after all?", Yami wanted to know.

"Seems that Yugi has caught a bad case of the flu. If he had told me earlier that he didn't feel well, it wouldn't have come this far.", Seto shook his head.

"And now", the expression on his face changed from worried to determined: "Now you will all leave the infirmary!" With these words, he pushed them out of the room.

TBC....


	5. Chapter 5

**AuthorsNote:**whoo last chapter :) Took longer to write than i expected. Hope its okay!! Enjoy!****

Chapter 5  


_Yugi silently wandered through his dreamworld. It was strange; knowing that you dream._

_He couldn't wait to wake up; but he guessed that his body was pretty exhausted by whatever bug he caught._

_Walking around a corner, he wasn't surprised to see Tea and Joey. "Hi!", he shouted._

_The both turned around. "Hello!", Joey grinned, "There's still pizza in the fridge. You should eat it."_

_"Ehm..thanks.", Yugi stuttered bewildered. Pizza?_

_Mentioning this, his stomach began to hurt. He was hungry! He hadn't have anything for breakfast this morning, and his usual visit at Taco Bell had failed due this unexpected event._

_Yugi sighed. Being stuck in a weird dream world was okay, but being hungry? No._

_"Bwahahahaha!"_

_Yugi sighed. "Seth, you again?"_

_"Yo!", Seth cheered. This time he was followed by Natasha, wearing a pink Santa Clause outfit. She looked furious._

_"YUGI!", she screamed, "What the hell are you thinking? Putting me in a Christmas dress!!!!!!"_

_Yugi had to hold back the laughter. "Well, it looks quite charming, don't you think?"_

_Natasha was fuming now. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"_

_Seth stepped beside Yugi. "I'm of the opinion that it looks cool!", he stated, with a huge smile on his face._

_"I don't know where the problem is."_

_He looked at Yugi and both boys started grinning evilly._

_"Yeah, especially the color!", Yugi added, "It gives her such a...feminine touch!"_

_"But something is missing!", Seth explained, while Mookie's face color had changed from normal to red._

_They both looked at each other and blurted out: "Bells!!"_

_Yugicontinued "Wonderful, golden bells, which sound with every step you make!"_

_Immediately Natasha was full of bells, and the two boys burst out in laughter – Seth again lost his sombrero._

_"I WILL KILL YOU!!!!", and she chased the two through the whole scene._

_'Somehow I like this dream', Yugi thought._

_For a short moment he wondered where the boy had went – the green haired and blue eyed one – but after all, this was a dream, so it didn't matter._

_He only wanted to know why he had dreamed of him. And then it hit him! The comics....he had seen him in one of them. Yay! And now he was dreaming of him, how weird – but well, he was dreaming of Natasha in a christmas suit which was even weirder._

_And then...then it was over. Something was lifting him up; first he struggled against it, but Seth told him that everything was okay. "Don't panic!", he shouted, "You are just waking up!"_

_But Yugi didn't want to wake up! It was too funny right now!_

_Unfortunately his will wasn't heard by his body. The world around him got blurry, and darkness appeared._

_Then he felt the pain in his head, and the bed under his back._

_'Great', he thought. 'Right when it got funny. I HATE it'_

_Then he returned to his body..._

Yugi stirred and opened the eyes. It took some time to focus his vision, but then he could recognize his surroundings. Infirmary. Great!

He slowly managed himself into a sitting position. His head was hurting, and he felt exhausted.

"So you are finally awake.", Yami entered the room with a stern look on his face.

"Well, I didn't have anything better to do.", Yugi croaked. His voice sounded terrible!

"Yugi, Yugi, Yugi...", Yami sighed, "What shall I do with you, aibou'?"

Yugi shrunk under the furious glare of Yami. "I didn't want to worry you."

"You didn't want to worry me?", Yami laughed, "Hell, Yugi, I found you collapsed on the floor ; you think that I wouldn't worry about _that_?"

"Hey, I didn't know that it wasn't that bad", Yugi protested, "I thought it was just a little cold."

"A little cold with a fever that high that you have illusion dreams?"

Yugi shrugged and remember some events which had happened in his dream world. He smiled. "Well, the dreams were quite funny."

Yami put his hands in the air. "Yugi, this is serious! If that happens again, it might be something worse. Don't you understand it?", he sat down on the bed, "Yugi, I want you to worry me. Please.

If anything is bothering you; or if you are feeling bad, then please tell me! I am not that worried when I know what's wrong with you, because then I can _help_ you!"

There was silence between them. Then Yugi looked up, straight into the eyes of Yamir.

"I'm sorry Yami. If anything like that happens again, I'll tell you – promised!"

Yami smiled and slapped him on the shoulder. "That's a deal!" Yugi started grinning, too, and remembered something.

"Do we still have any pizza left?"

**End**

_How was it? Good? Bad? Please tell me._

_Okay...leave me a message or mail me :)_

_BYE !!!_


End file.
